


Crossroads

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [50]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idol Choi Soobin, Injury, M/M, Non-Famous Choi Yeonjun, Soft Choi Soobin, Strangers to Lovers, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Yeonjun lives across the street from BigHit Entertainment, which causes him a lot of problems. But he wouldn't consider new and upcoming idol Choi Soobin to be that much of a problem, in hindsight.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 17
Kudos: 209





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to do a famous/non-famous au fic for so long so I hope you enjoy this! Let me know if you'd like a part 2, because I definitely could write one!
> 
> Not edited. 
> 
> Leave prompts [ here!](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)

All Yeonjun wanted to do was get his cup of tea from the tea cart outside his building and go up to his apartment and sleep for seventy-two hours. He had just gotten finished with a gruelling 12-hour rehearsal, and his entire body was so numb he kind of felt like he was floating across the pavement.

When he got out of his car and walked up to his building, however, he saw a swarm of people holding very large cameras that were flashing very brightly in his direction. They were shouting someone’s name and waving their hands trying to get to the front of the abysmal barricade that the police— _police?_ —had set up to separate them from whoever they were trying to see. Yeonjun sighed. This definitely wasn’t the first time he had dealt with some celebrity or another making it difficult for him to get inside his own apartment building.

Living in this district of Seoul and working for a dance company meant Yeonjun often shared spaces with various idols or other notable Koreans even though he himself was not in the limelight. His building had the unfortunate side effect of being positioned directly across from one of South Korea’s largest entertainment companies, BigHit, and since ssaesangs weren’t legally allowed to loiter on their property, they loitered on Yeonjun’s. Or Yeonjun’s apartment’s property.

It was ridiculously annoying and Yeonjun had mentioned it to his landlord more than a few times, but apparently BigHit gave them a generous “donation” every quarter to keep them from taking legal actions against the ssaesangs. Point was, there was nothing Yeonjun could do and he couldn’t exactly switch buildings because he still had a year to go on his lease and it was very close to his studio. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t complain though.

As he walked up, bag hanging off his shoulder and hair shoved under a beanie because it needed to be washed, he pulled out his entrance card to show the police. He had learned ages ago to have it ready and be prepared to stop, because god forbid someone actually live in the building these people were crowded in front of. As he pulled the card out of his pocket though, it slipped from his fingers and fell to the ground. Yeonjun swore under his breath because right then even such a minor inconvenience was enough to piss him off, and bent down to retrieve it.

As he lowered himself to the ground, reaching out his hand, the ssaesangs suddenly grew louder and the sound of cameras filled the air. Yeonjun grabbed his card and stood up quickly, curiosity getting the best of him as he looked across the street. Sure enough, he saw the idol in question, walking out with his team of staffers that reminded Yeonjun of little parasites, always attached to their celebrity and unwilling to give even an inch of personal space. Yeonjun couldn’t imagine living like that.

The idol was young and very tall, with bright blue hair and a sweet-looking face. Yeonjun didn’t recognise him, which meant that he must have been someone new—that would explain how crazy the ssaesangs were acting behind him—and he honestly looked a bit surprised at the attention he was receiving. His lips parted in a little ‘o’ as he registered the shouts of his name, and he stumbled to a stop mid-step as he saw the cameras. One of his parasites gave him a little push, no doubt wanting to get him into the car as fast as possible.

Yeonjun crossed his arms, pressing his lips together as he made to turn, but right before he could, the idol’s eyes slid over and landed on him. The two made eye contact from across the street, and Yeonjun didn’t think anything of it until he noticed with a start that the boy was _blushing_. What the fuck? Well, that certainly hadn’t ever happened to Yeonjun before. He hadn’t made eye contact with any of the other BigHit idols, but probably because they were well-trained and experienced and knew not to give the general public the time of day when it came to things like this.

Yeonjun only blinked, because sure the boy was cute, but he was so untouchable it was ironic. Quite literally the personification of the ‘so close yet so far away’ cliché. They held eye contact for a few moments, because Yeonjun kind of got a kick out of making someone so famous blush, but then suddenly there was a sharp increase in the volume of shouting, including the gruff voices of the police, and before Yeonjun knew what had happened he was falling face-first onto the concrete.

His arms shot out to catch his fall, but not in enough time, and his head hit the ground painfully, knees scraping against the pavement as a runaway ssaesang pushed him in an attempt to get closer to the idol. The pain blossomed almost instantly and Yeonjun cursed loudly, curling into himself as more people ran around him. It was so noisy and Yeonjun’s head was already spinning and pounding and he’s pretty sure his palms were all bloody now.

He hissed as he pushed himself up, screwing his eyes shut as the pain became blinding for a moment. He blinked a few times in succession, noting that the ssaesangs had dispersed the instant the police tackled the one who had run into Yeonjun. Of course, it had to be noted that nobody bothered to check on Yeonjun, because he was just a nobody bystander who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He sat on the sidewalk for a moment as he gathered his bearings, looking around him to make sure he hadn’t dropped anything. His entrance card was on the ground next to him, and bent which meant it probably wouldn’t work and honestly that was more frustrating than the concussion he was going to have to deal with. His bag was still on his arm somehow and thankfully nothing had fallen out.

But his hands were bleeding and his sweats had rips in the knees and he groaned, frustrated. He finally looked up then, and was a bit surprised to see the idol boy looking worriedly over at him. Only a handful of minutes had passed, but Yeonjun was a bit confused as to why the boy hadn’t been shoved into his car and driven off the moment things appeared dangerous. It did appear that that’s exactly what his managers were trying to do, but he kept ignoring them, only turning to swat them away from him.

Yeonjun scoffed to himself, because he didn’t want the idol’s pity, and he pushed himself up off the ground. He winced, palms stinging and head pounding, and he did his best to untwist his bag and smooth out his sweater. He glanced across the street one last time, and his jaw dropped as he saw the boy actually _crossing the street_. He was looking both ways awkwardly, arms crossed over his cardigan, and Yeonjun’s eyes widened as he came right up to him, stopping a few feet away.

Behind him, his parasite managers were having a heart attack it appeared, talking on phones and shooting the boy angry glares and did this boy really come to check on Yeonjun?

“Excuse me,” said boy greeted, voice a lot deeper than Yeonjun expected. Yeonjun looked at him, blinking a few times, not sure what to say. The boy swallowed, and Yeonjun’s gaze flickered to the boy’s neck, before quickly looking back at his face. Up close, there was no denying his attractiveness, and if Yeonjun hadn’t been in such physical pain and annoyance he might have flirted with the boy. “Can I help you?” he asked, voice clearly conveying his unwillingness to stay for a conversation.

The boy flinched a little, which made Yeonjun feel kind of bad, but he couldn’t be bothered to spare the boy any kindness. He just wanted to get inside and take a shower and go to bed. “I’m sorry that that ssaesang pushed you,” the idol said quietly. Yeonjun swallowed, looking at the staffers across the street who were still shouting into their phones and watching the idol as if he was a criminal. “I’m fine, so you can go now,” he replied, clearly dismissive.

He adjusted his bag, wincing again as a sharp pain shot through his shoulder. Great, add that to the list of injuries he was going to have to deal with. “You’re hurt, let me go talk to my managers and then I can take you to the hospital, or maybe you can see the company doctor-,” he started to say, but Yeonjun only got more annoyed and cut him off. “I said I’m fine!” he responded, taking a step back. “I don’t want your help, and you don’t owe me anything, so just let me go inside so I can deal with this in private.”

The idol’s eyes widened, before he nodding a few times in fast succession, bowing deeply. “I’m so sorry again, I didn’t mean to keep you,” he apologised. And once again, Yeonjun faltered, feeling bad. But he didn’t say anything, because the pain in his head was growing almost overwhelming and he really needed to go lie down. So he turned and started to walk towards the front door to his building, remembering the code to enter manually.

But as he walked, he tripped a little, his equilibrium suddenly off, and he had to grab the brick wall to steady himself. White dots popped up in his vision, and he whimpered a bit, closing his eyes as his world spun. He felt a hand on his back, and another on his shoulder, and the voice of the idol filled his ears again but Yeonjun didn’t have the energy to let himself be annoyed. “Okay, you’re seriously not alright, please let me help you,” the boy said, worried. Yeonjun sighed, but couldn’t deny the fact that he probably should accept the help. The boy had a sturdy but gentle grip on him, and he felt himself leaning into it for support.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be? Are you even allowed to be doing this?” he whispered. He could see the boy shake his head from his peripheral, gently walking Yeonjun to the front door. “There’s nothing in my contract about helping someone who got hurt because of me,” he replied simply. Yeonjun lifted his head, and the boy’s face was so close to his that he could make out the flecks of gold in his chocolatey brown eyes. “I don’t even know your name,” Yeonjun said.

The boy blushed again, cheeks turning a pretty cherry red, before he giggled a bit. “It’s been so long since I’ve heard that, it’s nice,” he muttered, eyes flickering down for a moment. “My name is Soobin.” Yeonjun blinked, searching in his brain for any mentions of a ‘Soobin’ under BigHit Entertainment, but he found nothing. He must really be living under a rock, or working too hard, one of the two. Maybe both. “I’m Yeonjun, nice to meet you,” he introduced, the situation comical save for the searing pain coursing through his head and hands and knees.

The boy—Soobin—giggled a bit, before looking over his shoulder. He still had a hold of Yeonjun, and Yeonjun appreciated it. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to make it up without the extra support, loathe as he was to admit it. “My managers are going to kill me,” he mumbled. Yeonjun turned his head, following Soobin’s gaze and seeing one of the parasites in particular shouting at Soobin to get back over there or they would be late. His eyes were bugging out and he looked two seconds away from an aneurysm.

Yeonjun glanced at Soobin, who looked very conflicted, and he sighed. “Soobin-ssi, I don’t want you to get in trouble, and we don’t even know each other, so please don’t feel obligated to help me,” he insisted. Soobin looked at him, before letting go of Yeonjun’s body abruptly. The dancer gasped as he lost his balance, before Soobin caught him again. “I’m not going to just leave you by yourself,” he retorted, his voice serious. “Can you sit on the sidewalk for two seconds while I go calm my staff down?”

Yeonjun’s eyes widened, because surely he was living out a fanfiction, this didn’t happen in real life, did it? But Soobin was looking at him so desperately, as if he would be personally offended if Yeonjun tried to dismiss him again, and so Yeonjun just nodded and let Soobin help him sit down criss-cross on the pavement in front of his building. Thank God it was mid-morning and the streets were—at least now—relatively empty save for the passing cars.

Soobin gave him a worried look, before dashing across the street. Yeonjun watched as he argued with his managers, who were quite literally pulling their hair out, before brandishing their fingers in his face and appearing to give him a series of very terrifying warnings. But Soobin just nodded his bright blue-haired head and bowed a few times, glancing over at Yeonjun every other second.

Yeonjun felt his exhaustion hit him as he sat and waited, his eyelids growing heavy and the pain becoming a bit more bearable now that he wasn’t focused on not falling over. This was not how he was expecting his morning to go at all, but he supposed his life had been a bit mundane up to now, so maybe this was the universe intervening to give said life some spice. He didn’t know, and he didn’t particularly care.

Soobin rushed back across the street just then, with a weak smile on his face and a folder clutched in his hand. “Okay, up we go,” he said, leaning down and scooping Yeonjun up so easily it made Yeonjun squeak in surprise. “You’re not in trouble?” he asked, punching in his code. Was he seriously about to let a Korean pop idol up into his apartment? Apparently, yes. He could blame his lack of hesitation on his concussion.

Soobin shook his head, following Yeonjun into the lobby. “As long as you can sign this NDA, that’s what they were most worried about,” he informed. Yeonjun glanced at the folder, before shrugging and nodding. It wasn’t like he was going to tell anyone what had happened anyway, he didn’t really have friends, just acquaintances. As Soobin helped him to the elevator, he suddenly stopped, gasping. “Yeonjun-ssi!” he said. Yeonjun turned to look over his shoulder, furrowing his brow when he saw a mortified expression on Soobin’s face.

“I didn’t even ask if it was okay if I came into your home!” he exclaimed, shame leaking into his tone. “That was so presumptuous of me, I’m so sorry, I can just take you to your door and then leave, I promise,” he rushed. Yeonjun blinked, pressing the button for the elevator. “Soobin-ssi, it’s okay,” he assured, voice quiet.

Soobin bit his lip, eyes sweeping over Yeonjun’s features, before he nodded. Yeonjun offered him a small smile, before turning away and waiting for the elevator doors to slide open.

Once they were both at Yeonjun’s door, he punched in his code again and walked in. He was too tired and hurt to care about any sort of mess, and he had a feeling Soobin wasn’t one to judge. The idol still had a hand on Yeonjun’s shoulder until they got to Yeonjun’s living room. When Yeonjun sat on his couch, Soobin pulled his hand away and hesitated for a moment, before sitting next to him.

Yeonjun sighed in relief as he carefully leaned against the cushions, already feeling a bit better. He turned to look at Soobin, before remembering the NDA, and he held his hand out, before seeing the scrapes on his palm. Soobin saw them too, leaning forward and placing the folder on Yeonjun’s coffee table before standing. “Where do you keep your first aid kit?” he asked. Yeonjun blinked up at him, before pointing in the direction of his bathroom. “In the cabinet above the sink,” he supplied.

Soobin nodded, before disappearing down the hall. Yeonjun blinked a few times, before sitting up a bit and rubbing his temple. His head still hurt, but not nearly as bad as before, except for the bruise right in the centre of his forehead. Hopefully it would go away soon. He decided he should probably text his choreographer to let her know he would need a few days to recover, but he remembered his injured hands and figured it would be better to wait.

He didn’t know how much medical experience Soobin had, but he assumed it didn’t take a genius to disinfect and bandage some superficial scrapes. He took a deep breath, and then Soobin returned, holding some disinfecting wipes and a roll of gauze in his hands. He gave Yeonjun a kind smile as he sat down, placing the items on the table. “May I?” he asked, gesturing to Yeonjun’s hands.

Yeonjun felt himself start to blush so he quickly nodded, thrusting his arms in Soobin’s direction. The boy took his right hand in his so tenderly it made Yeonjun’s heart pick up a bit, and as he treated the scrapes, Yeonjun didn’t even notice the slight sting. He was too distracted by staring at the profile of Soobin’s face, how the sunlight highlighted his smooth skin and sharp features. He really was very pretty. And if he was this kind, Yeonjun could definitely see himself developing a crush in the future. Not that he’d ever see Soobin again after this, but still.

Soobin carefully treated the cuts on each hand, and wrapped Yeonjun’s palms with clean gauze. “There you go, all set,” he announced as he finished, gently returning Yeonjun’s hands to him. Yeonjun smiled, before leaning forward and sliding the NDA towards him. He took the pen that was hooked to the folder off and found where he was supposed to sign. Once everything bore his signature, he handed the forms back to Soobin. The boy smiled, though it looked a bit forced and a tad disappointed (what?), and then stood.

“Is it okay if I make sure you get into bed alright, and then I’ll let myself out?” he asked. Yeonjun stared up at him, before nodding. He let Soobin help him up, and this time he slid his arm around Yeonjun’s waist, and Yeonjun tried not to enjoy it too much. It had been a long time since someone had held him in such a way, and even though it meant nothing, he could still appreciate it.

Soobin gave him some privacy to change into pajamas, and then he helped tuck Yeonjun into bed like a child, but Yeonjun found he actually enjoyed it quite a lot. Soobin was unbearably kind and gentle with him, even though he really didn’t have to be.

Once he was all comfortable and secured, Soobin stepped back. The two looked at each other for a moment, before Yeonjun cleared his throat. “Thank you, Soobin-ssi,” he whispered. Soobin smiled a bit, bowing once. “I’m really sorry again, and I hope that you feel better soon,” he replied. Yeonjun returned the smile, before Soobin turned around swiftly and walked out, closing his bedroom door.

Yeonjun listened, and a few moments later, his front door clicked shut, locking automatically. He sighed, deciding it would probably not be a good use of his time to ponder over everything that had just happened. He was exhausted and needed his rest, so he set an alarm on his phone, pulled the blankets up, and fell asleep almost instantly.

When he walked out to his kitchen the next morning, he was pleasantly surprised to see a note left on his counter. Written in the same ink Yeonjun used to sign Soobin’s NDA, was a scribbled message.

_So I can offer you a better first impression._

Below was a phone number, and then Soobin’s name, accompanied with a smiley face. Yeonjun was so endeared, he snatched up the note and walked back as quickly as he could to grab his phone. He wasn’t going to let himself pass this opportunity up, even if it might have been the smart thing to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> So...part two?


End file.
